


Frustration & Return - Researchethicshipping

by anamnesisapproaches



Series: Lullabies - The AU Where Petrel and Faba are Siblings [3]
Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of the Attack, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Swearing, Sobbing, Swearing, i did proofread but I dunno if I caught everything, kind of, mention of physical harm, mention of violence, nothing too intense, siblings being worried, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: After the attack from Type: Lull, the whole region is in shock.Petrel needs his S/O, Colress needs to take a chill pill, and Faba needs to stop dying.





	Frustration & Return - Researchethicshipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I made some art for the previous chapter, and thought it was worth sharing. Here is the link:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/afflatusaura/art/Lull-and-Sleep-802778806?ga_submit_new=10%3A1561235196
> 
> It’s tagged as mature content because I have to do that every time there is even a little blood in my drawings. 
> 
> And Yes, Lull is massive. Faba made it that way.
> 
> -
> 
> This fic took a long time to make and if I’m being honest, I’m not too proud of it. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Comments are highly appreciated!

It had not been long before the entire region of Alola had heard of the attack on Faba’s being. It was all the rage to gossip about, what they possibly could be doing to have such an injury occur. An Ultra Beast attack that resulted in such serious harm had almost happened in the past, but never to such an extent. 

However, Petrel knew it wasn’t an Ultra Beast that gave the injury. It was the creature inside the Pokéball which was cradled in his large hand. 

The Pokémon was violent. The obvious fact was that it is at least twice as vicious as Type: Full. This, along with its unstable condition, resulted in this whole situation. Petrel had made a wrong move, one so tiny that he couldn’t believe it would notice. And yet, the experiment caught on, viciously assaulting its own creator. 

Faba had gotten close to it, and was almost petting the creature when it happened. The moment he let his guard down, Type: Lull attacked. 

The doctors in the Foundation were top-tier. They knew their profession better than anyone else in the Alola region, and even they were unsure of Faba’s survival rate. 

“Crush Claw, you say? Are you certain an Ultra Beast attacked him?” They were very suspicious, only a few Pokémon known to use such a move. Petrel insisted that the Aether’s Guzzlord knew the move. He had practically promised to lie about the attacker, and didn’t desire to break his word. 

“Well, you do realize the condition your brother is in, right?” They asked, writing down notes on their pad. Petrel wanted to say yes. He wanted to nod his head, and say that he understood how bad it was. But in reality, he had no clue, his mouth opening and closing confusedly. 

“...No, I don’t really. I was there when he got hurt, but…” Petrel couldn’t finish the sentence. He was a kind soul, and a gentle one. He hurt to think about Faba’s condition. 

“Currently he has three broken ribs on the right side. There are small fragments of bone that have dug their way into his flesh…” The doctor seemed freaked out by his own job. “One of the ribs has punctured his right lung. Normally we could call in someone with healer Pokémon, but this is…. A really bad injury. If healer Pokémon were to come in now, muscle might accidentally regrow in the lungs instead of the normal places.” 

“What can we do?? We have to be able…. We need to…. Please, save…”

“We are doing our best, Petrel. Your brother is in the best hands he could be in. His best chance to make it is here with us. Right now we have a tube feeding into his injured lung, and a brace keeping him from moving. Hopefully we will be able to perform a surgery of some sort in a few hours…” They looked so horrified. 

And horrified was what Petrel looked like, too. His eyes were wide, expression flat yet showing more than fear. It had a deep emotion of guilt which courses through his veins. Little did everyone know that it was all his fault. He was the one who caused the sound which triggered Type: Lull. It was his fault. And he knew it. He knew it more than anyone else—

“Are you okay?” Spoke a familiar voice. He wished it was Saturn, but the sound had a gentle Germanic lift to it. “Petrel, you seem pale. Here, let me bring you to a chair… Thank you, Doctor, we’ll go in to see Faba in a few minutes.” It was Colress, the dainty man pulling Petrel off to the side, and onto a chair. He let himself get pulled around, mind exploding with toxic thoughts and possibilities. He felt like he was trapped in the dark, alone and miserable, despite being surrounded in a room full of about a dozen people, all the halls and floors white beyond belief. Janitors with biohazard equipment were still mopping up the red stains from the blood which was on the floor hours prior. 

“Hey, you in there, friend?” Colress asked calmly. He poked Petrel’s cheek, attempting to lighten the mood. This, of course, did not help in the slightest, and Petrel made a weeping noise. Colress sat down on the floor next to him, and placed a hand upon the former executive’s shoulder. When he looked up, Colress was giving him the saddest yet sweetest smile. It was empathetic. He needed no Sympathy, which was what the doctors were giving him. What he needed was this. A warm presence and an empathetic soul. Petrel turned over and embraced the scientist, squeezing him tightly. The purple tone man would soon need some emotional support from his other, but this was enough for the time being. 

“I know you were there for the attack, and you must have been terrified... and I’m certain you’ve been asked already to explain what had happened…. So I won’t ask you to explain. But please, what are his injuries like? I want to know in case I can… Help.” Colress looked severely stressed out for the slightest moment. Petrel could easily tell after staring into his eyes that the infectiously sweet behavior was a sick facade that Colress kept up in an attempt to remain the “caring and daring scientist” that everyone always dubbed him as. That forced role seemed to make him bottle up his fears. Petrel wonders how exactly he would release that tension, but when he put thought into it, the man decided it was better to not think about such things. 

“Faba got attacked by an Ultra Beast…. It used Crush Claw on him, and…” Petrel felt his breath hitch in his throat. Something about remembering the instance where red sprayed up from his brother’s body caused him to freeze in place. He didn’t freeze in the moment, so why now? “...A few of his ribs are broken. His lung was d-damaged, and they’re going to do a surgery on him….” Petrel stuttered, holding onto his own hands while still deep in Colress’ hug. His coat was oddly cold, and oddly satisfying to touch. It’s soft surface material was like silken jeans. However when Petrel heard Colress sigh, he pulled apart from the comforting hug. 

“So… Crush Claw….” Colress’ voice drawled on at those two words. He seemed to focus in on them. When his sharp eyes met Petrel’s, they both locked into place, almost freezing as they stared at each other. “It was Silvady, wasn’t it? That’s who hurt him?”

“Sil...vady??”

“Yes. The experiment. That pseudo-beast he keeps in the secret lab.” Colress squinted his eyes. He seemed to look rather critical of Faba’s attempt at creating another Type: Full, which is rather odd, as he had created some monstrosities in his past as well. Once Petrel nodded, Colress’ gaze sharpened like a Zangoose honing its claws. “You know about it. Don’t you?”

“...Yes.”

“Oh, it’s a marvelous beast, is it not?” Colress’ eyes lightened to an almost jovial mood. Terror was etched into those golden honey-brown eyes, but this subject seemed to keep him relaxed. And since Colress’ mood is quite infectious, it’s very easy for Petrel to relax as well. “Though I highly suggest giving me its ball. Whatever happened down there, it most likely harmed Silvady as well, so I should take a look at it.” Colress seemed confident, though Petrel did doubt how careful he could possibly be with this creature. After all, Faba had a similar, if not the same approach to such research. However to be fair, they did research this. And if anyone were to understand that thing, it was Faba and Colress. 

So he gave up the ball. 

“Thank you, Petrel…. You’re a wonderful friend, and a wonderful Brother. Shall we go see Faba now?” Slipping the small ball into his large pockets, Colress acted as if nothing had happened, and they never had that conversation. Quite the quirky one, though Petrel was quick to agree, he didn’t think much of the suggestion. Was he mentally ready to see his brother in such a bad state? Was he even awake? He didn’t know and honestly didn’t care. He wanted to see his brother. 

A doctor was at the door. They smiled towards the two, grinning hollowly. Their awful attempt at comfort wasn’t consoling in the slightest. But the duo didn’t really care, as they were able to walk in the doors without even asking. They were authorized as family and Foundation Staff. When they had entered, they could see Faba in a Hospital gown, lying pathetically down on the bed, a thin sheet covering his scrawny form. A few tubes were inserted through his skin, and seemed to feed into Faba’s punctured lung. Colress was sobbing as he rushed to his lover’s side. He was tall enough that a chair was not needed, simply kneeling down and taking his now ungloved hand. Faba, preciously asleep, seemed to open his eyes, and turned to face Colress. 

“Achroma…” Faba cooed out a strange word, one that Petrel could only assume to be a Pet name. Colress reacted well to such a name, and leaned in to rub his own head against his other’s. Faba almost laughed, but his sweet chuckle was interrupted by a small fit of coughs, which resulting in a thick red liquid dripping from his mouth. Colress freaked out upon its sight, and huffed before getting a tissue and wiping up the blood with the most gentle of touches. They both basked in the moment with great bliss. 

“Shh, you mustn’t talk, my li’l Bean…. You’re hurt.. Close your eyes and rest, if you want..” He simpered tenderly, scanning the room and exposed hallway for cameras and prying eyes before gently placing a kiss on Faba’s pointed nose. The man let out a weak sneeze which was followed up by a wince. Though his face flushed, still. 

“I just want to see you a bit better..” Faba muttered, squinting a little. With a slight gasp, Colress took something from his pockets, and placed them on Faba’s face. They were his glasses. Blinking a few times, the man looked up at Colress, and smiled happily, but then froze as he finally noticed Petrel, who was trying his best not to become an awkward third wheel. Alas, he failed, but no matter as the poor man slinked forwards to greet his fragile brother. 

“Heya, Faba…. You doing okay?”

“Hmfh. I would like to say yes, but my side feels like it’s burning me alive.” The short scientist huffed indignantly at himself, brows furrowing from either disappointment in himself or pain, both of which Petrel didn’t like to see. Colress simply kept closeby, making small comforting noises to his lover for some form of consolation. “But…. I am glad you’re both here…” he gave Petrel a snide grin, though it dropped momentarily after as he let out a soft sigh. He looked so tired, and his voice was beyond quiet. Faba’s growing exhaustion almost looked like he was slowly fading away, each moment letting a bit of life slip from his small form. Whether this was the case or not, they both had no clue. 

“Sauboh…” Colress murmured calmly. That was a name that Petrel recognized, knowing the Faba had changed his last name after leaving the house. Petrel kept his own last name, but Faba had altered his own in case his brother was to get caught while working in Team Rocket. “Sauboh, know that I’ll be here for you, okay?” Colress squeezed his hand confidently before kissing his knuckles, this time not glancing around to check for watchers. All the green-toned man could do was smile and nod, quickly losing whatever energy he had left. Petrel wipes his eyes, blinking away the stinging tears in his eyes. 

“Petrel.” His brother spoke. 

“...Yeah?”

“Can I just mention…. That you’re a wonderful brother?” His voice shook, and the man was visibly scared. His teeth clenched together stressedly, and his forehead glistened with sweat. “In case…. something happens to me.. I just want to let you know that. You’re really cool.” Faba cringed at his own words, but relaxed as Petrel made a high-pitched whine of bittersweet joy. He would have gone forth and hugged him, but for many months, that wouldn’t be an option. 

The siblings spent a long time together, talking nonsense in a back and forth argument. Colress stayed silent beside the bedridden scientist, though he did occasionally snicker at the slightly petty bickering which rose from the brotherly nature of their relationship. The two were born rivals, and it was admittedly quite cute to see them carefully and playfully butting heads. 

However it wasn’t long before a Doctor came in and tried to shoo Colress and Petrel away. Of course, he left hesitantly, but the former executive needed to keep on good terms with the doctors if they were to continue being sweet to him. Petrel bid his goodbyes, and left off with a smile. Colress stayed behind another minute or two, most likely making out with Faba for a few moments from the sounds that were made. However it wasn’t long before the tallest returned to Petrel, keeping close and quiet, though a melancholy blush remain among his cheeks. 

“You should be calling Saturn, no?” Colress turned to Petrel after a hot moment, not meaning to call the man out, but simply desiring to remind him of such things. 

“Huh?”

“Your partner. Saturn is together with you, is he not?” He should likely know what you’re going through at the moment so he may help if the need arises. Besides, I would love to meet this mysterious boy you always keep talking about.” That last remark was simply for fun, stabbing away at the fear which ebbed in both their weary souls. Colress has been awake for almost an entire day at this point in time. A rather intriguing feat, but one that wouldn’t exactly help either of them. 

“Oh. Yeah, I should…” Petrel knew his boyfriend had a lot to deal with already, and didn’t want to bother him. But Colress did speak truth. Though it is likely that the news has already hit Saturn, it should be taken under consideration that he hasn’t heard, either. 

However, it seems that there are plenty of missed calls on his cell phone. So perhaps Saturn had found out, as he kept on calling time and time again. Besides, perhaps the blue-haired man would enjoy a phone call? They hadn’t talked in a day or two, and certainly he was worried at this point. Taking initiative, Petrel waved at Colress as a mild form of farewell before stiffly making his way to his room, feeling sick to his stomach. The doctors were likely working on Faba at the moment. He needed something to take his mind off it. Taking a moment, he rolled down on his bed, and put his phone against a pillow before going off to Video Call Saturn. Within moments, the sweet person he knew and loved was staring at him, worried though relieved at the revelation of Petrel’s physical safety. 

“Hey there, Lamb-Lamb…. Is everything alright?” Right off the bat, Saturn was asking questions. He seemed to be at home and in bed, his hair loose, and splayed out on a large purple-tone pillow. His eyes drew Petrel in. 

“If I’m being honest, no.. You must know about my brother by now, right..?” He kept a calm demeanor, silently waiting for an answer. Saturn only nodded, eyes closing halfway. “Ah…. Yeah, there is more to the story than that…” Petrel looked off to the side, not really paying attention to anything, until Saturn’s voice cut through the mental fog which clouded his weary mind. 

“Then tell me.”

“...So it started when I decided to follow Faba.” Petrel admitted, closing his eyes in an attempt to refrain from crying. Saturn wanted to reach out and caress his cheek, to comfort him…. But a pane of glass representing thousands of miles held fast between them. 

“You followed him again?”

“Yes…”

And so, Petrel took his sweet time explaining everything in morbid detail. He became a bit more vague when it came to Faba getting hurt, but did not refrain from telling Saturn of the beast his brother had created. He explained time and time again that Faba seemed deeply in love with his creation, much unlike the trio of Fulls he first created. He explained how the attack had gone, and how he got Faba to safety, and how Colress seems to know things about Faba’s creation that normal people obviously don’t know. Petrel explained what was going on in the present, and even explained what Colress was to Faba.

“I just feel so guilty..”

“It’s not your fault…”

“But it is…!!” Petrel suddenly began to yell. He wasn’t yelling at Saturn, that was for certain…. He was yelling at himself. It hurt to watch, Petrel pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes until he could see fireworks. 

“Petrel, please…! It won’t be as bad as you think it is…”

“It is, Saturn! I caused this whole thing, and his lung…. His lung was punctured…!!!” He gasped for air, but expended it all on his protests and self hatred. “He is gonna die…. I know he is…. My life is just so fucked up, this should be expected…” Petrel’s face slowly screwed up into a pained expression. At first Saturn was scared. He thought his lover was physically hurting, and was willing to get a plane ride over if he needed to. However when Petrel let an uncontrolled sob rip through him, Saturn froze. He could hear Petrel crying his eyes out through the call, each little whimper setting fire to his ears. Never had he thought a sound could cause this much heartache. 

Without thinking, Saturn began packing while staying on the call with Petrel. The blue haired man spoke encouraging words, gentle and sweet while gathering all sorts of blankets and other necessities and comfort items, managing to pack them all into a large suitcase. He was coming for his love, unable to bear staying apart from him any longer. Single-room Apartment life was behind him, and he would now go off to the Aether Foundation in seek of the broken brother who resides within. Eventually, when the purple toned man fell asleep out of stress, Saturn hung up the call, and ran off to catch the next plane off to Alola. 

Saturn did not sleep that night, arriving at the Foundation just before dawn. His hair was dropping from the lack of attendance, but it did not matter much. All that truly worried Saturn was Petrel, whom of which was laying asleep in an unlocked room, completely passed out. He was directed over to the aforementioned room, and escorted inside, allowed inside only because he was under the title of a family member, being Petrel’s significant other. 

Upon entering, Saturn saw exactly what he expected. His dear bird boy was laying on his side in silence, breathing unevenly, though asleep. Putting down the suitcase, he took a deep breath, and relaxed ever so slightly, slipping into bed with his other.

Perhaps Petrel would be more calm in the morning. 

-

Colress paced endlessly, briskly moving from side to side fearfully. He so very much desired to enter Faba’s room, but since they were performing surgery on the man, he wasn’t present at the moment. Then, that made Colress want to barge into every nook and cranny in attempt to find Faba and comfort him. The other side of his mind then proceeded to object, knowing that it would put Faba under threat if he were to do that. It was a vicious cycle of agonizing over Faba’s absence, and self-bickering over if he should leave? Maybe stay? Would it be better if he paced somewhere else, or went on a walk? Colress took a while to process information, so by the time he had decided to go on a walk, the doctors were finished with the surgery, and brought Faba back to his small room. 

“Ah, Mr. Achroma.” One spoke calmly. Colress looked up curiously. 

“Yes, What is it?”

“You are a close friend of the Branch Chief, as I presume? You seem very worried.” The person spoke calmly, though with authority. With that bright tone in their voice, the scientist couldn’t help but feel slightly encouraged. “And do you study UB’s?”

“Yes, very close…. He is a wonderful friend.. Also, I can confirm that I do research those vile yet astoundingly brilliant creatures.” Colress put emphasis on friend on accident, his bright accent acting up a little and mildly confusing the doctor. They took a moment before replying with a soft hum. “Why do you ask?”

“Simple. The Branch Chief’s health seems to be on the incline, which means he should be fine…” they pointed at some medical graphs and the like that Colress had no clue what they meant. He inspected them nonetheless, however. “As for long-term side effects, nobody really understands…. What an Ultra Beast attack is like regarding that. There have been only a few recorded incidents of such things and all of them either resulted in death, or worse…” they wrote down something on their notepad. The taller man raised an eyebrow down at the stout doctor. 

“Does that mean…”

“In conclusion, he should be healthy. His lung is doing much better now, however in the future the Branch Chief will obviously have an issue with shortness of breath. His ribs have braces on the now, so they should be good after a few months.” Relief took Colress by storm as the doctor rambled on. His stomach ache had vanished, and he made a soft sigh, looking past the many figures dressed in all white that have crowded around his beloved bean sprout. “He will be fine. I can’t promise it, but that’s what it looks like.”

“This means so much to me…” Colress whispered before walking into the room. The spare doctors and nurses quickly scattered into different directions, like a shoal of panicked fish. He settled down next to Faba’s bed, running a soft hand through his hair. 

“Hey, Faba-Bean…. You’re alright now.” Was all he said before going silent once more, resting his head on the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and the like to give me feedback!
> 
> All my fanfics are entirely freeform, so sorry if I go out on tangents.


End file.
